Powerpuff Squad Movie
by EnderPony Master
Summary: What if the Professor had made a son before he decided to make the girls? Well, come on in and see as my OC, Toby joins in the adventure with his new little sisters. Rated T for mild cursing in future.
1. Chapter 1

_*Action/Sounds_

 _'Thinking'_

 **Narrator/Me**

"Talking"

* * *

 **The city of Townsville-**

 _*An explosion sounds off in the distance._

 **-is in serious, serious, serious trouble.**

A look closer and anyone could see that a daring robbery was taking place at Townsville's local bank. Bits of fire flicker from the newly made entrance of the building as three thugs wearing black ski masks came running out. In their grasps are bags of money that they have stolen.

 **Day after day, crime, lawlessness, and evil are running rampant. Its citizens have lost all hope!**

A skinny robber pulls out a phone and quickly starts dialing a number before answering.

"Alright! We have the money! Bring the getaway car!"

As right on cue, an armored truck comes speeding out of a nearby alleyway and stops in front of the escaping criminals. The side window of the truck opens to reveal another masked assailant, who is also the driver.

"Get in! Get in! The cops will be here soon!" The crook shouted.

"Oh, don't worry about it." A fat robber smirked as he and his two buddies get in the truck. "Those damn cops can never catch us."

An average size robber gets in laughing. "True that!"

With that said, the escaping criminals race down the street in the dark night.

 **They are utterly helpless and in desperate need of a true hero!**

Unbeknownst to the robbers, there was an hidden individual standing on top of a roof a building looking down at the scene. They chuckle softly before jumping of said building and went flying towards the fleeing truck as a bright streak of white light follows behind.

 **But who? Is there no one who can help this forsaken town and make it a better place?**

The driver of the truck continues to focus on the road as his accomplices started counted their loot in the back, convinced that they won. However, just as they thought they were in the clear, the whole crew jerked as they came to a sudden stop. They fell onto each other as they hit the walls of the truck.

"Hey! What the hell was that?!" Skinny shouted as they untangle themselves.

"I don't know! We're not going anywhere!" The driver replied.

"What do you mean, 'not going anywhere!'!?"

"Just as I said! Look!"

The driver pushes down the pedal and the engine roars louder. Though, from the front view window, they can see that they were not moving an inch.

"What the hell is going?!" Skinny yells.

 _"Oh, wouldn't you like to know that."_

The crew were slightly started by a new voice. Though, before they could process of what's going on, the whole 2 ton truck was suddenly lifted up and turned upright. It resulted in getting making the robbers falling out of their escape vehicle, including the driver. Their used to be loot also started raining down as many bills scattered onto the street around them.

"Ugh... what just happened?" Fatty asks as each of them get up.

 _*Thud_

The crooks were once again startled as the loud noise sounded off. The look ahead to see their truck was resting just a few feet away from them. However, there was person leaning against the metal ride with their arms crossed. Even though there weren't any street lamps nearby to shine onto the mystery person, they could still make out some details.

 _'Who is that?'_ They all thought.

From the sound of the mystery figure's voice, they sounded male. Probably close to that of a teenager. Though, he looks like a freaking 12 year old! He is wearing a long-sleeve shirt with a tie wrapped around their neck. The boy also wore black pants with some fancy work shoes. On top of his head is a grey fedora.

 **Fear not, fair viewers. For there is a man, no, a _boy_ that has come to save day. Or night in this case.**

"Who the hell are you?" The average sized crook, who is also the leader, demanded.

The boy chuckles as he straightens himself.

"That's not important right now. Though, I'm curious to know why you gentlemen such as yourselves are making a _withdraw_ at this time of night."

The leader gritted his teeth as he and his partners pulled out their guns and aim at the annoying boy.

"That is none of your business, _kid_." They clicked their weapons. "Now, why don't you run along back to your mommy and daddy before you have a bad time."

The boy just shake his head and takes a step forward, making the robbers tense up.

"You know, that's funny. I was going to say the same thing."

Before any of the men could do anything, the boy launched forward and punches the leader straight in the face. The man was sent flying as he slides onto the street. Reacting quickly, fatty aims and pulls the trigger of his gun. Though, the bullet hit nothing but air as the boy dodges and gives a roundhouse in return. Fatty staggers back before falling to the ground out cold. Skinny and driver started rapidly firing at the boy in hopes of hitting him, but the boy was too fast for them to keep up as he comes up to them and smashes their heads together. The last two robbers crumble to the ground as they drop their guns.

The boy looks at his work proudly as he picks up all the scattered dollar bills and putting them in the now abandoned truck. Just in time too as he hears police cruisers coming his way. He flies up and leaves the scene as a white streak of light trails behind him. The policemen look from the fallen criminals to the fleeing mystery person. They can see him disappearing off into the distance. They all had one thing on their mind.

 _'Who was that?'_

* * *

Toby was really excited as he flies out of Townsville and back to this neighborhood. He stopped his very first crime on and did it on his first try! His blood was still pumping fast from the adrenaline. Those close calls with the shooting and the bullets flying still had him shaking in excitement and a bit of fear. He never felt so alive and so proud with his new accomplishment. Toby couldn't wait until next time!

"Next time..." Toby muttered to himself.

Now that he thought about it, would there even be a next time? To be honest, he wasn't sure, but he certainly hopes there would be. Right now, we wasn't even suppose to be out this late anyway. Especially going around fighting crime. He creator, also known as his dad, told him to not go around looking for trouble. Yet, here he was. Flying out late in the night as he was coming home from stopping a bank robbery.

"I just hope he is not awake."

Soon enough, Toby made it back to his home. It was large white modern square house. Though, in his opinion, it could use some extra windows on the top floor as it was completely blank. Anyway, Toby reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a set of keys. He unlocks the door and heads inside quietly.

"Alright, Toby, mission accomplish." He whispered as he slowly closes the door for the night.

 _*Click_

The lights in the house suddenly turned on, startling the white and grey boy. He turns around to see a man in a lab coat. That man happens to be Toby's father and creator, Professor Utonium. He was currently standing near the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed. He had a disappointed look on his face.

"Had a nice walk, Toby?" The Professor asks. "What was this _accomplishment_ you achieved?"

Toby's eyes shifted left and right. There was no way he could make a working excuse.

"Well?" The Professor presses.

Toby sighs as he submits.

"I was out... crime fighting, alright?"

The Professor's expression became even more crossed.

"Toby, what have I told you about sneaking out?"

"...To not to."

"That's right, and what did you do?"

Toby sighs irritably. "Professor, I don't get why you don't want me to fight the bad guys. I'm good at it."

"You only stopped ONE crime and you were lucky. You won't be the next time."

"So there will be a next time?"

"Nope. Not for a very long time."

Toby's eyes widen in shock before angrily at his father.

"You can't keep me away from this forever! Isn't this what you made me for?!"

"That's only half the reason!" The Professor raises his voice. "The other is to have a son of my own to care for. You are not ready to go fight evil yet. There is still many things you need to learn. Especially learning how to control your powers."

Toby looks down at this hands. He hates to admit it, but he does sometimes struggle a little with his abilities. His flying, strength, and speed is pretty good, but the rest was still a working progress.

"Yeah..." Toby said softly.

The Professor soften as he sighs. He puts a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Toby, you need to understand that I'm just looking out for you. I don't know what I would do if something bad would of happened to you. I know that you will be a great hero one day, but you have to be patient. Besides, you know that the citizens of Townsville is not ready to meet someone as special as you."

Toby nodded. He was aware that people around here don't really look up to anything that is not normal. Especially when you have villains and monsters running around in a rampage. Every time he would leave the house, he had to play normal. By normal, he means don't use his powers in public. That only just makes him feel more of an outsider that doesn't belong at times.

"Yes, Professor." Toby said as he starts heading to his room upstairs.

"Toby."

The boy stops midway up as he turns to his creator.

"Even though you went ahead and did something I told you not to do, I'm just glad you're okay."

Toby grins a little.

"Thanks, dad."

With that, the boy makes his way upstairs and into his room. The Professor on the other hand sighs as he rubs his face. He fully knows that it will be in a matter of time until his son would do something like this again in the future without his okay. Sure, he does have a simulator down in his lab for Toby to train in, but he know that his son wants ACTUAL danger instead of computer generated ones. He had a fighting spirit in him that is begging to come out. Not to mention, his heart was in the right place. Toby want to go into the world and stop evil in its track.

"Oh, there must be something I could do for this situation."

The Professor need some sort of distraction for Toby. Something to keep him occupied and company.

"Wait, that's it!"

The Professor made his way to the hallway and went to a door that leads to the basement. Which happens to be his laboratory where he conducts all of his scientific inventions and breakthroughs. He goes up to a white board and starts writing. Soon, he had his plan all drawn up and listed out.

"Just you wait, Toby." The Professor smiled. "I have something that will definitely make you feel better."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well, I hope you guys like the first chapter of Powerpuff Squad Movie. I know that the Professor was a bit out of character, but... eh. It's whatever. Anyway, what will Toby's reaction when you-know-whom shows up and joins the growing family. Find out next time on the Powerpuff Squad Movie.**


	2. Chapter 2

_*Action/Sounds_

 _'Thinking'_

 **Narrator/Me**

"Talking"

* * *

3 days has past since Toby's _night into town_. So far, everything just went back to the way they were before. Well, sort of. The Professor has been acting a little strange lately in Toby's opinion. His father has been spending most of his time down in the lab more so than usual. Every time Toby goes to the lab to talk with the Professor... and clean up their pet lab monkey, Jojo, he would be ushered out. Toby knows he is hiding something, but what?

Speaking of hiding, the whole incident with those bank robbers did not go unnoticed in the public's eyes. There has been rumors spreading around that a mysterious hero has come to Townsville. The police have questioned the robbers and where given a bit of a description of the one who stopped them. Normally, Toby would like to soak in all the credit and glory. However, since he didn't change out of his usual attire, it is now much harder to hide himself from the public. Now, he had to wearing a trench coat since literally all of his clothes are all the same style.

Overall, thanks to his little stunt those nights ago, Toby will now have to be extra careful when going out into public. He still wasn't sure that everybody was liking the idea of a super-powered boy running around. There weren't any negative or positive feedback from the people of Townsville. For now, Toby will just have to wait and see if things will get better. Also, find out what the Professor is up to.

* * *

It was night time as Toby was currently at the grocery store picking up some ingredients by the Professor's request. It was mostly just extra sugar and spices. Which is weird since they already had them back at the house. However, we was given a couple of bucks to get a bottle of sparkling apple cider for himself. So, he wasn't complaining. Anyway, the super boy was just paying for the items when all of a sudden.

 _*Click-Click_

The store was being robbed by a plumb furry hillbilly-like creature. A creature who is known as Fuzzy Lumpkins. He had a crazy look in his eyes as he sticks up the cashier.

"Alright!" Fuzzy shouted in a deep southern accent. "Bring out the papers nice and easy like, or I'll use my boomstick on ya!"

The lady behind the counter was frozen in fear as the oversize shotgun was pointed at her. Toby looks from the criminal to the exit before sighing.

 _'No. Remember what the Professor said. No crime-fighting.'_

Just as Toby was about to leave, Fuzzy spoke again.

"I'm gonna give ya to the count of... uh, three! To give me my papers! One!"

Toby's fist clenches tight.

"Uh... Two!"

His body starts to shake in anger.

"Three!"

 _*Whoosh!_

 _*POW!_

In the blink of an eye, the pink furred hillbilly is laying on the tiled floor unconscious with a big black eye. Toby floated above Fuzzy with the boomstick that is now broken in half.

"Gonna need those papers now for your hospital bills, Fuzzy." Toby said sourly as he drops the damaged weapon.

The grey-eye boy turns to the lady in distress to find her staring at him with wide eyes, not saying anything. Toby sighs as he turns to leave.

"Wait!"

The shout of the cashier girl stops Toby in his tracks.

"You're that mystery hero from the News, aren't you?"

Toby flinches. He is compromised.

"Y-Yeah... That's me."

The lady goes around the corner and gives Toby a hug to his surprise.

"Thank you for saving me and my store!"

Toby still looks on in shock as the lady let's go of him.

"What? Are you at least a bit afraid of me? You saw what I did to that hillbilly creep. I'm a super."

"I don't care. If you hadn't stopped that... uh, man creature? He would of stolen a lot of money. You're my hero. Just for that, how about I give you a discount on your items you were going to buy?"

Toby was once again shocked to here her gratitude. Though, he smiles after hearing about getting a good deal.

"Thanks, Ms..."

"Harley." She smiles. "It's Harley, sweetie."

"Nice to meet you, Harley. The names, Toby."

After exchanging pleasantries and paying for the food, Toby walks out of the lit up store and into the parking lot.

 _'Wow. I can't believe my heroism was appreciated. For a second, I thought she was either going to faint or-'_

"Well,well, well. Look what we have here."

Toby's thoughts were interrupted by someone talking. He turns around to see a group of five green-skinned teens. (I don't know their age rate, so I'm labeling them as teens.) This group is a very bothersome street gang known as The Gangreen Gang.

"What's a kid like you doing at this late?" The leader wearing a blue and orange vest asks.

Toby however, was not amused.

"Oh, if it isn't the Ganggreen Gang. Sorry, boy, but I got to get home."

"What's the rush? Surely you wouldn't mind sharing any snacky-wackys you got there."

The other four members cackle behind him. Knowing what they are intending to do to the grey kid. Toby on the other hand just smirks.

"Say, have you guys ever read the News?"

"Psh! Who needs reading?" The leader scoffs.

"Oh?" Toby's smirk grew bigger. "Then I guess you never heard of me?"

"Look, kid. Just hand over the goods, or we'll rough you up and have you crying to your mommy."

Toby just chuckles darkly.

"I'm afraid that is not going to happen."

The Gangreen Gang leader cracks his knuckles as he too smirks.

"Then I guess we are going to do this the hard way."

* * *

The police forces have seen many strange things during their time serving Townsville. Whether it be a store robbers with clown makeup, giant monsters, or red devil-like cross-dressers (Wink Wink). Even though their work doesn't work out most of the time, they still do their best to keep their city safe. However, tonight is a bit different. They were radioed about another attempted robbery and mugging. When they arrived to the scene. They were shocked at what they came across.

Inside the grocery store is a maimed purple hillbilly known as Fuzzy Lumpkins, who is currently being loaded into an ambulance. Though, what's in the parking lot is what got them. Mostly laughing though. Hung up on each of the street lamps by their underwears is the Gangreen Gang. They whimpered as firemen had to cut them down and get escorted to jail by the law enforcers.

When Chief of police questioned the lady that was working the night shift at the store, she told them everything she saw. About the how the mysterious hero from the few nights ago struck again. She gave them the same description, but left out the name of her savior by the request of said hero. Now, the chief is left with more questions as to who this hero is. And that maybe, just maybe... good things will be coming for Townsville.

* * *

After having a nice little _chat_ with the Gangreen Gang, Toby flew all the way back to his house with the grocery still in tack. He opens the doors and heads inside.

"Professor! I'm back!" Toby called out as he closes the door. "I got the stuff you wanted!"

Soon enough, the Professor pokes his head out of the door that leads to the lab below.

"Oh! Toby! That's great! Could you hand them over to me!?" He yells from across the room.

Toby complies and goes over to give the items.

"So, what do you need this stuff for anyway? Don't we already have this stuff in the kitchen?"

"Ah, yes. We do, but I needed more."

"Okay... So, are you finally going to tell me what you're working on?"

"Nope."

With that, the lab man snatches the bags and goes write back to his supposedly work. Toby can hear Jojo wrecking havoc down there as well.

"Ugh! What is he working on?!" Toby asks himself. "Whatever, I'm starving."

Toby floats to a hat rack and putting away his grey fedora. He goes over to the kitchen and pulls out microwavable ramen from the cabinet. He follows the steps and places it in the microwave. He then hums a tune as he waits.

 _*Explosion_

Toby was startled by the sound of something exploding in the lab. Usually, that would be normal since the Professor messes with many chemicals that are flammable. However, this one is different as it nearly shook the house. He was sure that even the next door neighbors could hear, even with the sound-proof walls in the lab. Got many complaints to finally added in the past.

"Professor?!"

Toby shot his way to the hallway and into the laboratory with his white streak following. When he arrives, he sees his creator laying against some counters. There was a mess as broken glass was littered everywhere. Seems the blast radius was bigger than he thought.

"Dad!"

Toby instantly went to his father's side and helps him up.

"What happened down here?"

The Professor groans as he regains his footing.

"Ugh... I was just working on my project and-"

The Professor then suddenly went wide-eyed as he looks ahead. Toby follows suit and he too was shocked at what he sees. A few feet in front of the two males were three little girls. One was blonde with light blue eyes and is wearing a light blue outfit. The second has orange straight long hair with a bow on top. She has pink eyes and is wearing a pink outfit. The third and last one has black hair with green eyes and outfit.

The Professor slowly makes his way over to the three with Toby following behind. Soon, they were directly in front of the three as neither side said anything. Until...

"Hello!"

The Professor yelps as he was startled. Toby just looks at him with a raised brow. He turns back to the orange-haired girl and greets back.

"Well, hello to you too... I guess?" Toby said a bit awkwardly.

 _'This is what you've been up to Professor? You've been making me sisters?'_

That thought made Toby come to realization.

 _'Wait a minute... I have sisters... I have little sisters... I actually have siblings of my own!'_

Toby felt like he will explode from excitement. Now he had someone to take care of.

"What are your names?" Pinky asks.

That was when the Professor regained his composer.

"What?"

"What are your names? The both of you."

"Oh! Uh, my name is Professor Utonium. Hello." He greeted finally.

"And my name is Toby." Toby joins in.

"Hello, Professor Utonium. Hello, Toby. It is very nice to meet you two." All three girls said.

The Professor seems to be very fascinated by all this.

"W-Well, it is very nice to meet you too. Um, what are your names."

"Professor, you made them, so you get to name them. Just like when you named me." Toby points out.

"Oh, right!" Professor says sheepishly. "Well let's see."

He turns to pink girl. "Because you were directive and opening right up to me and Toby, I think I'll call you... Blossom."

Blossoms beams by the new name. The blue girl then lets out a very cute giggle that Toby thought was adorable. Professor turns to her.

"Well aren't you cute and bubbly. That's it! You shall be my little Bubbles!"

"Alright." Toby spoke. "Looks like we have Blossom, Bubbles, and..."

The green girl eagerly waits for her name.

"Buttercup, because... it also starts with a 'B'." Professor answers.

Buttercup though doesn't not seem fond of the name as she pouts. Toby too thought it was a bit lazy, but there wasn't anything you could do about it.

"And together, you are all perfect little g-" The Professor suddenly had a look of realization. "Gifts! It's your birthday! I should get gifts!"

The Professor then runs up the stairs and shuts the door, leaving Toby with the girls. The all look at their new sibling.

"So, you're our big brother?" Blossom questions.

"Uh, yeah. Seems like it." Toby answers.

"Toby!" Bubbles says as she jumps onto Toby, giving him a hug.

Toby was surprised at first, but then gets into the hug himself.

"I'll be honest. It'll be good to have little sisters to look after."

"How long have you been here?" Buttercup asks.

"I've been living with the Professor for six years now. The whole explosion and stuff that happened now actual was how I was born too."

"Oh, that's cool."

There was a moment of awkward silence as nobody said anything else. There was only the sound of Bubble's cute giggling as she hung over Toby's head, messing up his hair. Toby then spoke again.

"So... girls wants some ramen?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well, I hope you readers liked the new chapter. What will come of Toby's new little sister? Will things go smoothly for the time being? Will I ever figure out what is causing these damn grammars to glitch every time I edit? Find out next time on the "Powerpuff Squad Movie".**


	3. Chapter 3

_*Action/Sounds_

 _'Thinking'_

 **Narrator/Me**

"Talking"

* * *

I keep on having the same thought over and over again. About how I now have siblings of my own to play with and take care of. A part of me was curious as to why my father put in so much effort in making more children when he has me. I'll have to ask him when he comes back... from whatever he went off to. Anyway, me and my three new siblings where currently having some dinner in the dining room. I am eating my microwave ramen while the girls where having some frozen pizza, which I cooked mind you.

"Hey, Toby?" Bubbles spoke. "Where is the Professor?"

I slurp and swallow my ramen.

"I heard him mentioning about gifts earlier, so I'm guessing he ran off to buy you girls some gifts."

"Why would he want to do that?" Buttercup asks taking a sip of cola I gave her.

"Well, it's your guy's birthday. He just wants to get you all something nice."

"What did the Professor get you?" Blossom asks.

"Not much really, which I was fine with mind you. He sorta created me by accident one day and didn't know what to give me. I went with getting a cool fedora you all might of saw hanging on the hat stand on the way here."

"Wait, what do you mean he created you by accident?"

"Well, at first, he did created me to the be perfect little boy for him to raise. Though, the Professor accidentally added something called Chemical X into the batter when he was making me. I was born with very special super powers. From then on, the Professor not only took me in to be his son, but to also train me to be the hero of Townsville."

"Townsville?" Bubbles questions.

"Yeah, that is the city we live in. Well, the outskirts of it anyway."

"Why does the Professor want to make you into a hero?" Blossom asks curiously.

Just as I was about to answer, I hear the front door open. I get up from my seat and flew to where the door was. It was the Professor walking in with a stack of gifts that had the same color schemes as the girls.

"Oh, Professor. You're back." I greeted. "Gee, that's a lot of gifts you bought."

"Toby, where are the girls?" He asks while struggling to close the door behind him.

"They're in the dining room eating some pizza I cooked. Uh... do you need help with that?"

"No need, Toby. I am perfectly fine carrying these-WHOA!"

The Professor was cut off mid-sentence as he trips over the pesky welcome mat in front of the door. However, him and the gifts were saved by the sudden arrival of my sisters. Blossom held our father effortlessly while Buttercup and Bubbles managed to catch the colorful boxes before they fell. The Professor, minus me, stare in amazement at what have transpired. I already seen them fly when we all left the lab. Plus, I figured they have powers like me since the Professor used Chemical X on them too.

"Professor, you should be careful of where you are stepping." Blossom smiles as she puts our creator down. "You could slip on something."

The man in the lab coat just nods slowly as he was still awestruck.

"Hey! Are these for us?" Buttercup asks as she and Bubbles point to the gifts.

"They certainly are." I said. "Go on, girls. Go crazy."

With that, the girls flew to their assorted gifts and started opening them in a frenzy like children on Christmas Day. Me and the Professor just look on with smiles on our faces as the girls pick out their stuff.

"Hey, thanks!" Buttercup said holding a ton of toys.

"Yes, Professor. Thank you." Blossom thanked as she held onto some books and a globe.

Bubbles floats up with a stuffed octopus in her arms. "This is the best gift ever, dad, big brother."

She then proceeds to give both the Professor and me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a little since I wasn't used to this much affection, but I smiled anyway.

"Yes... it is." I muttered.

I continue to watch my sisters go through the rest of the gifts as they all giggle cutely. However, a sudden feeling came to me. Like there was something important I should be aware of.

 _'Eh, it's probably nothing.'_

Though, I did had a sudden realization.

"Say, Professor, where are they going to sleep tonight?"

That question gets to him as he too realizes the problem.

"Oh, I haven't thought of that." He sheepishly says. "Hmm... well, how about we let them sleep with you tonight?"

"Wait, with me?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Why yes. It would be perfect for them to spend some time with you. At least until we get them their own room."

"We could give them the one next to mine." I suggested. "We never really use it but to keep a few boxes in there."

"I was think the same thing, Toby." The Professor nodded. "We'll move them to the garage and start on the decoration. However, we'll begin working tomorrow. I still need to go and buy some furniture for the girls."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Just then, we notice that the sound of ripping paper and giggling has ceased. We look to see that the girls were listening in to what we were talking about.

"Oh my gosh! Now we get to have a slumber party too!" Bubbles cheers as she spins in the air.

I just shake my head with a small smirk.

"You are just too cute, Bubbles." I commented.

* * *

It was late morning as me and the girls were just watching some cartoons in the living room. We were waiting for the Professor to come back from the store as he went out to buy some furniture he mentioned last night. He trusts me in helping the girls paint their soon-to-be new room while he was gone. Though, it didn't really take long at all as we all painted the walls pink in a few seconds. It is good to have powers.

"Hey, Toby, what do you and the Professor do around here?" Blossom asks.

"Oh, well, the Professor is a scientist in case you haven't notice. He usually spends his time in the lab making new inventions for some science association. As for me, I would either go around town doing some odd jobs."

"Odd jobs?"

"Yeah. Like walking someone's dog, deliver some bakery, fixing up some daily damages in town."

"Huh, I guess that's cool." Buttercup said.

"Say, you haven't answered my question yesterday. What was it about you training to be a hero you mentioned?" Blossom questions.

Just when I was about to answer, the front door opens up to reveal the Professor walking in with some bags in hand.

"I'm back, everyone." He said placing the bags on the coffee table. "The furniture is in car. Do you think you can-"

In a flash, the four of us flew outside and brought everything inside.

"-help carry them from the car. Err, nevermind."

"What's next?" Bubbles asks.

"Well, next, if you all are done painting the room, we can start putting in the furniture in-"

The Professor was cut mid-sentence again as the girls quickly started throwing their stuff into the room. The Professor blinks before he goes up to the room with us following behind. We picked in to see that the entire room was furnished perfectly. How the girls managed to throw everything in their spots with precision is a mystery to me.

"Whoa, this looks pretty good." The Professor commented. "What do you think?"

"Mmm... I think it's a little dark." Bubbles said.

"I like it dark." Buttercup crosses her arms.

"I think some windows would be nice." Blossom suggested.

"Yeah. I can see some windows." Our father goes over to a blank empty wall. "Right about... HERE. I'll call a contractor tomorrow-"

Yet again, the Professor was interrupted as the girls suddenly shot lasers from their eyes and cut three new holes in the walls. I look at them a bit dumbstruck.

 _'It took me at least a week to get the hang of using my laser vision when I was born. Yet, they did it perfectly on their first try. How?'_

The Professor just blinks as he narrowly avoided losing his hair from being in the crossfire.

"Or... that works too." He chuckles sheepishly. "So, who's hungry?"

* * *

We were all in the kitchen as we were getting something to eat. I was enjoying some more ramen while the girls already brought out the bread, peanut butter, and jelly.

"Ready?" Blossom asks holding the bread.

"Ready!" Bubbles and Buttercup answered as they held the jars of PB and J.

Soon enough, Blossom starts throwing the slices of bread while the other two rapidly flick globs of PB and J at the wheat slices with precision. Once sandwiches were made, they landed on a plate on the table in the kitchen. The girls sat down and used their laser vision to cut the crusts off the sandwiches. They beam at their little accomplishment. Though, I can't say the same for me and the Professor as were were covered in peanut and jelly. My ramen was also ruined.

"You know, there is a saying, 'Say it, don't spray it.'" I said wiping away the sticky mess from my face.

However, the girls and the Professor just laugh at the little predicament that has transpired. Soon, I too join in laughing.

 _'So glad I kept my fedora away from this danger zone.'_

* * *

We spent the entire day having fun and getting to know each other. I have to say that it was the best day ever... so far. There will always be better days, but today is best for now. Right now, I was just watching some anime movie called Pokemon with Buttercup. Blossom is studying with her new books, while Bubbles was coloring.

"Man, today was awesome." I said as the movie ended. "What do you girls think?"

I didn't get an answer. I look them over to see that they were asleep. I didn't even notice Buttercup was leaning against me till now. I look at the clock that was on the wall and it was around 9:00 PM at night.

"Huh, I didn't know it was this late." I muttered.

I should of realized that the girls at their age would be tired at this time of night. Just then, the Professor comes around the corner.

"Girls, it's time for-"

"Shh..." I shushed him as I gesture to my sleeping siblings.

"-bed." The Professor could help but give an 'aww'.

The Professor then goes over to them and pick them up. He then heads to the kitchen probably to give them a wash. I stay behind and begin cleaning up the mess the girls left. Though, as I pick up the papers, I see one of Bubbles' drawings. What I saw made me feel good inside. It was a drawing of all of us together.

"Something tells me we are going to be one big happy family." I smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, that was a good day for our soon-to-be heroes. What will come next? Find out next time on "Powerpuff Squad Movie"!**


End file.
